Battle Royale
by SilverTurtle
Summary: This idea was not mine originally, but man did I have fun with it. It's a Disney thing. A fight between Maleficent and Jadis. It's better than it sounds...I enjoyed it anyway.


A/N: My friend and I were looking up Sleeping Beauty on the internet last Thursday at our weekly luncheons in my place of work. She looked at one of the trivia things and discovered that no one knows who voiced Princess Aurora's mother. She also discovered that the Little Mermaid and Sleeping Beauty were the only Disney movies where the princes were named (Eric and Phillip respectively). Then she looked at the forum and found this lovely topic "Who would win in a fight Maleficent or Jadis?" Now those are the villains from Sleeping Beauty and The Chronicles of Narnia (Jadis is the White Witch). She said I should write about that and I agreed. I think it will be an interesting battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maleficent stood facing the White Witch Jadis upon the sands of a cold dark beach. To her left a cliff face stretched for miles, to the right the boundless ocean crashed upon rocks heaving spray and flotsam up onto the beach and into the faces of these two fierce opponents. Neither knew how they came to be there, nor for what reason, but both knew they were in danger. Immense power radiated from these two harsh women in waves, they each could feel the strength of the other and wanted it for themselves. And so a battle would ensue.

Jadis was the first to strike; leveling her ice staff at Maleficent she fired a beam of pure crackling energy intending to turn the tall woman to stone. A direct hit! But not on her target, instead a crow, Maleficent's familiar, took the blow and fell heavily to the ground, the perfect statue. Releasing a primal scream of rage Maleficent retaliated by attempting to engulf the White Witch in her green flames. She was unsuccessful as Jadis summoned her creatures to protect her.

Both knew that neither had gained any ground. They hadn't intended to, they were merely testing each other. A small thing, really, to get the measure of their foe.

With a flick of her wrist Maleficent reversed the petrification on her faithful crow servant and he returned to his perch on her tall black staff. Jadis rallied her bestial creatures around her to form a barrier between herself and the dark woman she faced. The two stared each other down. The fire in Maleficent's eyes meeting the ice in Jadis'. Neither would back down. If either could manage to take the power from the other she would be unstoppable.

Spells were cast left and right, demons and beasts were rallied and sent to their dooms of fire and stone. The spells intended for the female targets would hit the statues making them shatter and doing more damage as shrapnel then ever they could as living things. Each woman sported nasty bruises and lines of blood trailed where skin could be seen.

Jadis growled as she continued casting her spells, flying into a rage when all missed their mark in the sorceress. Maleficent played the game well, disappearing into puffs of flame when a cast came upon her, and reappearing mere feet away none the worse for wear. Maleficent occasionally cast her flames about the field exploding statues and turning the ocean spray into a thick fog.

The spells flew for hours, none hitting their targets, but each taking its toll in the strength of the castors. Jadis exceeded Maleficent in sheer number of spells and in variety, but Maleficent's casting packed the bigger punch. It made little difference as none of the spells hit their intended mark.

It mattered not how many demons, goblins, and beasts were sent to the field, all were turned to stone and engulfed in flames. Thick black smoke covered the grounds and a storm brewed dark and ominous above the heads of the combatants. Lightning flashed and displayed the purple and green clouds above, trademark of Maleficent's magic. Ice patches took up residence in the sands putting Jadis more at ease.

Neither woman gained any ground and lost minions they could not afford to replace. Their staffs twirling and firing spells the women eventually tired of this distance game. Neither could see the other through the fog, smoke, and newly falling rain.

Jadis, at the end of her limited patience, summoned her carriage pulled by polar bears and began the charge towards the eye of the storm where she knew Maleficent would be. As she neared she could see the taller woman with her green fires casting a fearsome light across her angular features making her appear more beast than human.

Letting loose a warrior's yell Jadis urged her bears on; unfortunately this drew the attention of the dark sorceress. Acting quickly Maleficent transformed into the large dragon shape she reserved for desperate times, a move that stunned Jadis long enough for Maleficent to take a quick swipe knocking the carriage asunder.

Jadis paled as she realized she was facing a dragon with her weakened magics. Still, to her credit, she stood her ground and prepared what she was sure would be her final spell to turn the sorceress-cum-dragon to stone. At the same time Maleficent, the large unruly dragon, prepared to blast the White Witch to dust with a blast of flame issuing from her mouth.

Neither got the chance to release their finishing moves as a tidal wave swept across the shore bringing with it a giant octopus woman carrying a trident. This creature, Ursula by name, spotted the two weakened witches (and their staffs) and acted with a speed none could have predicted. Swinging her trident down upon the hapless sorceresses she trapped them in the yellow beam that would turn them into the squiggling sea worms that littered her cave floor.

Ursula approached the now helpless former witches and laughed triumphantly as she gathered both of their staffs, she always has had a thing for staffs. Slipping back into the sea with her prizes (staffs with former magi included) she took with her all the carnage the two had wrought upon the shore and left no trace of what had happened, save for one crow who had witnessed the whole event and flew away in a terror.

Down below the surface of the ocean, in the darkest depths of the furthest reaches of the oceans vastness Ursula returned to her cave where her electric eels (her poopsies) retrieved her new toys and lay them in places of honor beside the large cauldron in the center of the inner chamber. Ursula tossed aside the former sorceresses, now sea worms, and let them settle where they would as she released a chilling yet compelling cackle and howled "Poor unfortunate souls!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am such a loser. I will eventually get back to posting my regular stories.


End file.
